


Odwilż

by erraticmuse



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Cooking, Domestic, Drama, First Kiss, Food, Friendship, Gen, HYDRA sucks, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Prodecures (consented to). Polish Translation, Natural Death of a Canon Character, Not Everything Gets Fixed, Post-The Winter Soldier, RST, Recovery, Semi-Graphic Surgery Descriptions, Slow Burn, Team, UST, Wymioty, chosen family, translated with permission, tłumaczenie za zgodą, wspomnienia tortur, zaburzenia odżywiania
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticmuse/pseuds/erraticmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie jest już Aktywem. Nie jest Zimowym Żołnierzem. Nie jest też Buckym Barnesem. Z pomocą Steve'a, Sama oraz innych Avengersów James zaczyna powoli odkrywać na nowo swoją tożsamość. Okazuje się to trudniejsze niż przypuszczał</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1: Aktyw (1.1)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thawed Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832257) by [auburnnothenna (auburn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburn/pseuds/auburnnothenna), [eretria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eretria/pseuds/eretria). 



**Aktyw**

 

Nie można zabić Hydry. Jeśli utniesz jej głowę na jej miejscu wyrosną dwie nowe.

Ta historia była wpajana Aktywowi raz za razem. Nawet bez pomocy elektrowstrząsów i innych tortur, jego mózg był pod tym względem idealnie przeprany. W głębi duszy Aktyw wierzył, że Hydra zawsze będzie istniała nawet wtedy kiedy Aktyw przestanie być potrzebny.

Aktyw wiedział jednak, że na razie jest bardzo potrzebny i że jego zniknięcie zostanie zauważone. Że jego niesubordynacja zostanie ukarana. Pamiętał późny powrót z misji związany z pogorszeniem pogody w górach Ałtaju. Jego zwierzchnicy pomyśleli, że znowu im uciekł. Aktyw nadal czuł ból na samo wspomnienie, mimo zamrażania i niezliczonych modyfikacji wspomnień. Mimo testów na wytrzymałość, ran odniesionych w trakcie misji, i bólu nowego programowania, ból spowodowany tamtą karą nadal pozostał w jego pamięci.

Nie był świadom wielu rzeczy ale wiedział, w głębi duszy, że zrobi wszystko by nigdy więcej nie doświadczyć takiego bólu. Bycie w pełni świadomym nie było łatwe, pełna świadomość bolała, ale przebłyski jakich doświadczył sprawiły że teraz nie miał zamiaru się poddać. A to oznaczało ucieczkę przed Hydrą.

W tej chwili udało mu się przed nimi uciec, ale wiedział że nie potrwa to długo. Po raz pierwszy, Aktyw czuł prawdziwe zmęczenie. Podczas misji, świeżo wydobyty z pojemnika w którym go zamrażano był rześki, wypoczęty, naszprycowany sterydami i gotowy. W jego metalowe ramię wbudowano strzykawkę zawierającą dawkę amfetaminy i środków przeciwbólowych która pozwoliłaby Hydrze znowu przejąć nad nim kontrolę po przyciśnięciu jednego guzika.

Odmrożono go jednak trzy tygodnie temu i zapas amfetaminy był na wyczerpaniu. Mimo serum Zoli nie dochodził do siebie tak szybko jak zwykle. Zmęczenie go spowalniało i martwiło. Aktyw nie wiedział co czuje. Nie pamiętał by kiedykolwiek przedtem odczuwał coś podobnego. Po manipulacji wspomnieniami powtarzano mu raz za razem. Nie liczy się ból, zmęczenie, głód czy zimno. Liczy się tylko misja.

Cel misji stał się jednak niewyraźny. Zaczęły przesłaniać go cele innych misji. Pierwotny rozkaz słabł z powodu szczelin jakie wybił w nim Kapitan Ameryka.

Kapitan Ameryka.

Aktyw przeczytał jego kartotekę. Odwiedził wystawę w Muzeum Instytutu Smithsonian. Widział zdjęcia mężczyzny którego Kapitan Ameryka nazywał kiedyś najlepszym przyjacielem. Kapitan Ameryka nazwał go imieniem tego mężczyzny otwierając przy tym luki w programowaniu, niszcząc prostotę wykonywania rozkazów zostawiając za sobą mnóstwo zamazanych wspomnień i uczuć jakich Aktyw nie doświadczył od siedemdziesięciu lat.

James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky.

Przezwisko nie pasowało do niego kiedy po raz pierwszy wymówił je w mrocznym waszyngtońskim zaułku gdzie w końcu opadł z sił.

Kilka tygodni później nadal wydawało się niewłaściwe.


	2. Rozdział 1: Steve (1.2)

**Steve**

Nie oszczędzono nawet jego książek.

Chyba to bolało go najbardziej, chociaż działo się tak dlatego że książki były pierwszą rzeczą jaką kupił sobie sam dla siebie po tym jak przeprowadził się do mieszkania jakie załatwiła mu TARCZA. O wszystko inne ktoś się zatroszczył.

Steve rozejrzał się po swoim zrujnowanym mieszkaniu, przyjmując widok poprzewracanych mebli, stłuczonych kubków i rozbitego adapteru. Książek z porozcinanymi grzbietami i powyrywanymi kartkami unoszącymi się na wietrze wpadającym przez uchylone drzwi. Dziury w ścianie za jego ulubionym fotelem. Zachłych i zbrązowiałych plam krwi Fury’ego na beżowej wykładzinie. Trzy łuski ale tylko jeden strzał. Bucky zawsze był dokładny.

– Wygląda na to, że ktoś urządził tu sobie niezłą imprezę. – Odezwał się za jego plecami znajomy głos.

Steve wzdrygnął się a potem spojrzał przez ramię na stojącego w progu jego mieszkania Sama który był zaskoczony stopniem zniszczeń.

– Wkurza mnie jedynie to, że zabrali listy które dostałem od dzieciaków odwiedzających wystawę. – Sam uśmiechnął się prawdopodobnie myśląc, że listy dzieciaków mile łechtały jego ego. – Nie zdążyłem na wszystkie odpowiedzieć. Resztę, to co tu widzisz, dała mi TARCZA. – Powiedział Steve. Sam również kupił sobie kilka rzeczy ale żadna z nich nie miała takiej samej wartości emocjonalnej co zdjęcie z Nataszą czy pocztówka od Bruce’a za którymi naprawdę będzie tęsknił. Nie powiedział jednak o tym Samowi.

– W takim układzie, możesz pojechać do mnie i pomóc mi się spakować. – Stwierdził Sam klepiąc go po ramieniu.

– Słucham? – Steve zwrócił się do niego marszcząc brwi.

– Myślisz, że przeprowadzasz się sam? – Sam spojrzał na niego uważnie.

– Sam…

– Nie patrz tak na mnie. Powiedziałem Ci, że obaj w tym tkwimy. Wiem, że nie znasz mnie zbyt długo, ale należę do ludzi którzy zwykle nie rzucają słów na wiatr.

– Ale Twoja praca tutaj… – Steve przestąpił z nogi na nogę rozumiejąc co Sam zamierza dla niego porzucić.

– W Nowym Jorku również są organizacje Biura Weterana. – Wzruszył ramionami Sam. – A poza tym zbyt długo mieszkałem w Waszyngtonie. Mój powrót bardzo ucieszy Mamę.

– Masz rodzinę w Nowym Jorku?

– Taa… odpowiedział Sam znowu klepiąc Steve’a w ramię. – Chodźmy więc. Musimy zadzwonić w kilka miejsc. Poza tym potrzebujemy pudeł. Więc zabierz stąd co chcesz i jedziemy do mnie.


	3. Rozdział 1: Aktyw (1.3)

  **Aktyw**

 

Trzy tygodnie po nie wypełnieniu ostatniej misji, Aktyw uderzył w kryjówkę Hydry. Znalazł w niej ubrania które pozwoliły mu wmieszać się w tłum, ale nic poza tym tam nie zostało. Czuł, że Hydra jest w rozsypce ale prędzej czy później spróbują go znaleźć i znowu przeprać mu mózg. Pierce zniknął ale ktoś na pewno zajmie jego miejsce i zażąda zwrotu broni. Po to by go ukarać lub zabić z powodu niepowodzenia lub do ponownego użycia. Nie pozwolą Zimowemu Żołnierzowi na zachowanie wspomnień.

A on musiał pamiętać.

Aktyw został zaprogramowany tak, by wracać do Hydry po nowe rozkazy, ale programowanie zostało naruszone w zrujnowanym helicarrierze z którego wyskoczył by wyciągnąć z rzeki mężczyznę z mostu. Kapitana Amerykę.

Kapitan Ameryka był jego celem. Jego misją. Był przeciwnikiem Hydry. Aktyw postrzelił go ale potem powstrzymał się zamiast go dobić. Nie wiedział dlaczego nie pozwolił mu umrzeć. Nie chciał tego jednak. Nigdy przedtem niczego tak nie _chciał._ Zachcianki były zakazane. Potrzeby koncentrowały się wokół misji. Zaczął jednak łamać zasady odkąd dowiedział się, że Pierce nie żyje a w Hydrze panuje chaos.

Aktyw nie miał żadnych prawdziwych wspomnień mężczyzny za którego wziął go Kapitan Ameryka mimo że wyglądał jak James Buchanan Barnes. To wystarczyło by powstrzymać go przed walką kiedy wypełnił tę część misji.

Może to wystarczy by przekonać Kapitana Amerykę do tego by ukrył Zimowego Żołnierza przed gniewem Hydry.

W starych kronikach filmowych towarzysz Kapitana Ameryki z łatwością śmiał się i uśmiechał. Aktyw nie sądził że kiedykolwiek mógłby taki być. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy to nie jest jakieś nowe programowanie, ale szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Jego zwierzchnicy nigdy nie byli aż tak subtelni. Nie starali się przekonać go do tego by myślał tak jak oni. Po prostu odbierali mu te części które w ogóle ośmielały się myśleć samodzielnie. W końcu poddał im się. To było łatwiejsze od ciągłej walki. Nie udałoby mu się od nich uciec ani ich pokonać.

Mężczyzna z mostu na jakiś czas przykuł ich uwagę a przed Aktywem pojawiła się szansa.

Kiedy ten drugi mężczyzna wpadł do rzeki w Aktywie coś się zmieniło.

Skok za Kapitanem Ameryką nie był świadomym wyborem, ale wyciągnięcie go z rzeki i pozostawienie przy życiu było całkiem świadome. Był to pierwszy świadomy wybór jakiego Aktyw dokonał odkąd pamiętał.

Był nieposłuszny wobec swych zwierzchników i programowania. Postanowił nie wracać do bólu wymazywania wspomnień i ciągłego zamrażania które sprawiło że było mu zimno nawet kiedy był przytomny. Jeśli jednak chciał pozostać na wolności musiał wymyślić jakiś plan. Macki Hydry mogły dosięgnąć go wszędzie.

Aktyw nie był pewien, co było dla niego nowe, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę jak nie wiele pamięci zachował wszystko było dla niego nowe. Albo takim się wydawało. Ponieważ chociaż Aktyw nie pamiętał zbyt wiele o samym sobie, posiadał mnóstwo innych informacji. Świetnie mówił przynajmniej dwunastoma językami. Potrafił w nich także czytać i pisać. Potrafił prowadzić samochód, ciężarówkę i motocykl, a także helikopter i motorówkę. Posiadał szeroką wiedzę na temat współczesnego i dawnego sprzętu wojskowego, tego jak go używać i jak go konserwować. Potrafił używać komputera i wiedział jak się do jakiegoś włamać jeśli było to częścią misji. Potrafił tańczyć, uwodzić i podporządkowywać sobie tych do których miał się zbliżyć na potrzeby misji. Znał się na zaawansowanych technikach pierwszej pomocy które pomagały mu utrzymać jego ciało w idealnym stanie. Potrafił zniknąć i stać się jednym z tych szarych, bezimiennych ludzi na których nikt nie zwraca uwagi. Wiedział, te wszystkie rzeczy ale nie pamiętał by kiedykolwiek ich używał.

To kim kiedyś był zostało wymazane. Pozostały mu tylko nikłe wspomnienia kolorów, zapachów które zwykle wywoływały nagłe i niemal przytłaczające reakcje i dźwięków które wydawały się mu zbyt głośne. Emocje, myślał, tak jak pełna zdumienia złość grożąca wybuchem kiedy zwiedzał wystawę w Smithsonian poświęconą Kapitanowi Ameryce, widząc zdjęcia mężczyzny o jego twarzy. Aktyw myślał że tak właśnie było: miał twarz Jamesa Buchanana Barnesa. Ponieważ Barnes żył i umarł zanim stworzono Aktyw. Za każdym razem kiedy Aktyw próbował wmówić sobie, że był Barnesem jego programowanie buntowało się nie chcąc przyjąć tej wiadomości, ale jeszcze bardziej buntował się on sam.

Nie miał pojęcia jak wiele infrastruktury TARCZY zostało nietkniętych po upadku Triskeliona. Organizacja posiadała tak samo rozległy międzynarodowy zasięg jak Hydra. Kwatera główna pewnie nadal pracowała, istniały też bazy, sekretne bazy, kryjówki oraz oryginalny hellcarrier lecący gdzieś nad Atlantykiem. To co pozostało w rękach TARCZY, Hydry czy też innej organizacji wystarczyłoby aby schwytać zbiegły aktyw.

Zbieg.

Aktyw zastanawiał się czy podoba mu się taki tytuł. Zdecydowanie był poza czyjąkolwiek kontrolą.

Niedobitki Hydry już dawno ruszyłyby za nim w pogoń, podobnie jak każda jednostka policji oraz rządowa agencja wywiadowcza Zachodniego Świata, podczas kiedy kraje Trzeciego Świata oraz Azjatyckie zrobiłyby pewnie wszystko aby Zimowy Żołnierz stał się bronią którą mogliby wykorzystać do swoich celów, lub pojmać go i zmusić aby odpowiedział za wyrządzone im krzywdy. Nie miał żadnych sprzymierzeńców ani miejsc gdzie mógłby się ukryć. Nie był pewien czy jego twarz nie została uwieczniona przez ostatnich kilka tygodni przez kamery monitoringu i czy nie rozesłano za nim listu gończego. Nie. Nawet gdyby jego ramię nie sprawiałoby problemu w dostaniu się na pokład samolotu lub pociągu, nie mógł pozwolić sobie by ktokolwiek zobaczył jego twarz. Algorytmy rozpoznawania twarzy zmieniłyby każdą metodę szybkiego transportu w zasadzkę.

Zostały mu więc tylko ulice. Przemierzone pieszo lub samochodem. Mógłby oczywiście ukraść samochód a potem porzucić go gdzieś i postarać się o następny a to pozostawiłoby łatwy do śledzenia wzorzec zachowania wskazujący na kierunek w którym podążał. Hydra miała kontakty w policji, tam gdzie nie udało im się jeszcze całkiem przejąć nad nią kontroli.

A więc będzie szedł piechotą starając się pozostać niezauważonym. To wydłużyłoby jego ucieczkę z Waszyngtonu ale teraz musiał się zastanowić dokąd chciał uciec. Ucieczka na ślepo oznaczała to, że prędzej czy później wpadłby w zasadzkę Hydry.

Aktyw nie był w najlepszej formie. Walka z Kapitanem Ameryką (który go rozpoznał) pozostawiła go z wybitym ze stawu barkiem, głębokimi siniakami oraz połamanymi żebrami. Skok do Potomaku sprawił że Aktyw był brudny i zziębnięty i wchłonął tyle wody by kaszleć przez dwa dni zanim jego ulepszony metabolizm uporał się z męczącą go infekcją. Po zabiciu agenta w kryjówce Aktyw nastawił sobie ramię i starał się zignorować ból żeber odzywający się przy każdym kaszlnięciu. Wszystkie rany zagoiły się na tyle by mógł funkcjonować ale nadal był osłabiony.

Wcześniej, albo wykonywał misje albo był zamrażany zanim jego ciało domagało się paliwa i odżywienia. Kiedy wybudzano go na dłużej jego zwierzchnicy podawali mu w określonych porach porcje odżywczej papki. Oczywiście bywały misje kiedy działał poza bezpośrednią kontrolą i musiał samodzielnie postarać się o pożywienie znalezione w obszarze działania. Wiedział, że musi jeść. Nie pamiętał tylko jak to zrobić i był tak przyzwyczajony do ignorowania sygnałów własnego ciała, że w zasadzie mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Jego nogi zmęczyły się wędrówką wzdłuż pobocza. Aktyw stwierdził, że wciągu najbliższych czterdziestu ośmiu godzin powinien się przespać ponieważ groziła mu fizyczna i mentalna degradacja związana z brakiem snu. Wspomógł się już dawkami amfetaminy wbudowanymi w Ramię. Zażycie kolejnych dawek było przeciwwskazane dopóki jego ciało nie odpocznie. Nie był pewien czy byłoby to możliwe by fizycznie uzależnił się od narkotyków, ale mógłby cierpieć z powodu efektów ubocznych oraz konsekwencji nadużycia.

Poważniejsze upośledzenie przemęczonych zdolności logicznego myślenia było wbrew jego szkoleniu i programowaniu.

Nadal miał na nogach wojskowe buty w których wskoczył do rzeki których skóra skurczyła się wysychając i stała się ciasna. Musiał zmienić obuwie ponieważ mogłaby się u niego rozwinąć stopa okopowa a w jeden z odcisków mogłoby wdać się zakażenie. Ułamek czegoś, wspomnienia próby rozwiązania rozpadających się sznurowadeł i zdjęcia butów z zamarzniętych stóp, sprawiło że Aktyw się potknął. Pamiętał niewielkie ognisko, próbę ogrzania stóp i dłoni oraz wysuszenie jedynej pary skarpet jaką miał. Słabe płomienie jedynie drażniły go obietnicą ciepła dopóki nie przysunął się bliżej i bliżej dopóki śmierdząca wełna jego skarpet nie zaczęła z sykiem się tlić. Zimne krople deszczu skapywały mu po szyi pod mundur.

Aktyw potrząsnął głową. To wspomnienie mogło dotyczyć każdej poprzedniej misji. Teraz nic ono nie znaczyło.

Wydłużył krok. Musiał przed zmierzchem znaleźć się w jakimś większym mieście by móc spędzić noc w jednym z jego opuszczonych budynków. Żwir pobocza uderzał go w kostkę ale Aktyw nie zwracał na to uwagi. Nie podobało mu się to jak widoczny był idąc poboczem chociaż zamaskował swoją tożsamość na tyle by właściwie nie rzucać się w oczy.

Przejeżdżające drogą samochody owiewały go ciepłymi falami spalin które wnikały w jego skórę i przetłuszczone włosy. Jeśli nie chciał przekroczyć granicy między niewidzialnym a nieprzyjemnie cuchnącym niedługo będzie musiał znaleźć jakieś czyste ubrania i się umyć. Pamiętał że po każdym wyjściu z kriotanku był polewany lodowatą wodą i szorowany ostrym mydłem. Nie było to przyjemne. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę to że większość ludzi dbała o higienę bez pomocy dowódców wiedział że używali do tego wanien i pryszniców. Twarz zaczynała go swędzieć więc Aktyw dodał golenie do listy czynności które musiał bezwzględnie wykonać. W niektórych krajach brody były na tyle popularne, że mógłby zapuścić swoją i pozwolić jej zamaskować wyraz jego twarzy. Aktyw zauważył jednak że mężczyźni w Ameryce w większości golili się lub przynajmniej dbali o swój zarost.

Zawsze mógłby ogolić się jednym ze swoich noży. Aktyw nie zamierzał pozwolić się do niego nikomu kto trzymał w dłoni żyletkę.

Mimo chęci zgarbienia się, trzymał głowę wysoko. Musiał cały czas pozostać świadomym tego gdzie się znajduje. Z tego powodu zauważył jak ciężarówka z naczepą zwolniła a potem zjechała na pobocze jeszcze za nim usłyszał syk jej pneumatycznych hamulców.

Aktyw przez chwilę zastanawiał się jak szybko mógłby uciec z zakrętu, wspiąć się na płot i zniknąć na znajdującym się po jego drugiej stronie polu. Miał minimalną możliwość schronienia się. W tak odkrytym miejscu najlepszy byłby atak z małej odległości. Ucieczka w poprzek drogi spowolniłaby ewentualną pogoń, chociaż wiedział, że Hydry nie obchodziły ewentualne ofiary cywilne jeśli przyjechali go schwytać lub zabić.

– Wsiadaj proszę. Chyba że wolisz dalej iść pieszo. – Powiedział kierowca wychyliwszy się przez uchylone okienko.

Aktyw ponownie ocenił sytuację. Drzwi przyczepy zamknięte były na wiszącą z zewnątrz kłódkę a z jej wnętrza nie dochodziły żadne dźwięki. Kierowca nie wyglądał na weterana operacji specjalnych ani na zdenerwowanego cywila. Najprawdopodobniej stwierdził, że Aktyw próbuje złapać stopa.

Kiedy Aktyw wdrapał się na pasażerskie siedzenie w kabinie ciężarówki kierowca przyjrzał mu się ciekawie a potem zręcznie włączył się do ruchu.

– Jadę aż do Filadelfii. Czy to Ci wystarczy?

– Tak. – Odpowiedział Aktyw po chwili niezręcznej ciszy kiedy uświadomił sobie, że kierowca oczekuje od niego odpowiedzi. Zdążył już przyzwyczaić się do jawnych zamachów i jego metody działania pod przykrywką trochę szwankowały. Nie miał też żadnych informacji które mogłyby posłużyć do przedłużenia rozmowy.

Na szczęście kierowcy zdawała się nie przeszkadzać jego lakoniczna odpowiedź.

Aktyw przyjrzał mu się zauważając mięsień piwny wystający zza pasa dżinsów, flanelową koszulę włożoną na prosty biały podkoszulek, nieśmiertelniki zwisające z jego szyi na klatkę piersiową porośniętą szpakowatymi włosami pasującymi do jego krótkiej, przerzedzonej fryzury oraz zarostu na jego twarzy. Na jednej z dłoni widać było ślubną obrączkę, zwykłą i znoszoną, wciśniętą na palec tak mocno, że Aktyw zaczął się zastanawiać czy w ogóle udaje się ją zdjąć przez opuchnięty paliczek. Stwierdził, że mężczyzna ma około sześćdziesiąt lat i prawdopodobnie jest weteranem wojny w Wietnamie. Na desce rozdzielczej leży para okularów przeciwsłonecznych z zabarwionymi na żółto szkłami. Całą kabinę wypełniał zapach kawy unoszący się znad podróżnego kubka umieszczonego w uchwycie przed CB radiem.

Usatysfakcjonowany tym, że mężczyzna nie skrywa żadnych niebezpieczeństw Aktyw pozwolił sobie usiąść wygodniej na siedzeniu i spojrzał w boczne lusterko by sprawdzić czy nikt ich nie śledzi.

– Czyżbym pomyślnie przeszedł inspekcję?

Aktyw skinął głową.

– To dobrze. – Mężczyzna włożył okulary a potem zaczął manewrować ciężarówką z wprawą mówiącą o latach doświaczenia, trzymając się w bezpiecznej odległości od jadących przed nim pojazdów bez konieczności użycia hamulców.

– Nazywam się Lonnie. – Mężczyzna czekał przez chwilę a potem wzruszył ramionami kiedy Aktyw nie odpowiedział. – W termosie jest kawa. Sam ją zaparzyłem. Mam też kanapki. To oszczędza pieniądze a poza tym nie mogę tak po prostu zaparkować przy przydrożnej knajpie. – Poklepał deskę rozdzielczą wozu. – Od trzydziestu lat wożę autostopowiczów. Pieprzyć mojego ubezpieczyciela. Jedyny raz kiedy zostałem okradziony przydarzył mi się kiedy zjechałem z trasy w okolicach Baltimore i poszedłem coś zjeść.

Aktyw rozważał kawę ponieważ była stymulantem ale dziwny skręt żołądka sprawił że zmienił zdanie. Temu Samarytaninowi nie spodobałoby się gdyby zwymiotował w kabinie jego ciężarówki.

– Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz jeść? Ponieważ jak dla mnie chłopcze, wyglądasz na kogoś kto chętnie coś by zjadł.

Aktyw pochylił się tak, że włosy opadły mu na twarz i potrząsnął głową.

– Okej. Czy możesz podać mi kanapkę?

Aktyw sięgną do turystycznej lodówki wskazanej przez kierowcę i podał mu pierwszą kanapkę z piętrzącego się wewnątrz stosu.

– Poczęstuj się jeśli zmienisz zdanie. – Aktyw skinął głową.

– Dzięki. – Powiedział zgodnie z oczekiwaniem.

– Dobra, rozluźnij się, zamknij oczy. Wiem, że czasami człowiekowi po prostu nie chce się gadać.

Lonnie dotrzymał słowa prowadząc wielką ciężarówkę właściwie w milczeniu tylko raz mruknąłwszy przekleństwo kiedy jakiś mercedes zajechał mu drogę na tyle że potrzebne było użycie hamulców. Aktyw rozparł się na siedzeniu i zapadł w oszczędzający energię półsen zachowując tyle przytomności by móc się obronić. Każda zmiana w oddechu Lonniego wystarczyłaby aby się obudził ale mile mijały aż do momentu kiedy Lonnie zjechał z autostrady.

– Muszę przejechać na starą autostradę. Pojadę nią aż do miejsca w którym mam zdać ładunek. To łatwiejsze niż manewrowanie ciasnymi uliczkami. – Wyjaśnił kierowca kiedy Aktyw zaczął się niespokojnie rozglądać. – Znam każdy centymetr autostrad między Portland a Pensacolą. – Dodał drapiąc się w nos.

Aktyw lekko się rozluźnił.

– Posłuchaj chłopcze. Nie wiem przed czym uciekasz, ani czy w ogóle uciekasz czy po prostu nie masz gdzie się podziać…

Aktyw spiął się i zaczął zastanawiać nad otwarciem drzwi ciężarówki. Przy tej prędkości, używając lewego ramienia jako podpórki mógłby wyskoczyć z pojazdu i uciec nie łamiąc przy tym żadnych kości. Musiałby zrobić to w ciągu najbliższych czterdziestu sekund, zanim Lonnie znowu przyspieszy.

– Spokojnie. – Powiedział Lonnie. Cieżarówka nie przyspieszyła a on sam cały czas patrzył na drogę. Aktyw był pod wrażeniem jego orientacji przestrzennej. – Chciałem Ci tylko powiedzieć, że tu w okolicy jest całkiem niezła noclegownia. Można tam spokojnie przenocować, mają ochronę więc nikt nie napadnie Cię ani w środku ani kiedy już stamtąd wyjdziesz. Znają mnie tam. Raz w miesiącu przywożę im ładunek darów. Jeśli im powiesz, że przysłał Cię Lonnie dostaniesz łóżko i ciepły posiłek bez krat w oknach.

W starym skarbcu bankowym gdzie Hydra przechowywała maszynę do wymazywania wspomnień oraz pojemnik do przechowywania Aktywu były kraty. Aktyw myślał, że wszystko stoi na swoim miejscu. Przecież nie wrócił z misji. Brak krat brzmiał całkiem nieźle.

– Wiem, że w tych czasach musisz mieć kartę biblioteczną nawet jeśli chcesz tylko skorzystać z komputera. – Kontynuował Lonnie. – Ale w tej noclegowni, mają wifi i kilka laptopów. Pokażą Ci jak ich używać, znajdą Ci mieszkanie i jakąś pracę, albo rodzinę czy przyjaciela którego chciałbyś odszukać.

Wywiad, podchwycił wątek Aktyw. Do tej pory poruszał się właściwie na ślepo. Informacje pomogłyby mu trzymać się z daleka od Hydry i odnaleźć cel. Poza tym dostałby jedzenie oraz miejsce do spania od ludzi których interesowałoby tylko jego imię. Nawet jeśli byłoby fałszywe. Kiedy dowiedziałby się więcej mógłby wymyślić dla siebie lepsze rozkazy.

Trzymanie się z daleka od Hydry pozostawało niezmienne, ale potrzebował lepszej strategii niż ucieczka z miejsca gdzie ostatnio go przetrzymywano. Miał nie-wspomnienie tego miejsca. Coś w rodzaju uczucia tego gdzie mogło się ono znajdować. Czuł że w jego pamięci znajdowała się luka kiedyś czymś zapełniona.

Zadrżał na samą myśl o tym że mógłby powtarzać te same zachowania, że jeśli nie mu się nie uda, nie wiedziałby o tym tylko znowu powtórzył ten sam błąd.

– Wszystko w porządku, chłopcze?

– Czy może mnie pan tam podrzucić? – Zapytał Aktyw. – Do noclegowni?

– Z miłą chęcią. – Zapewnił go Lonnie.

Aktyw powtórzył to w duchu. Z miłą chęcią? To trochę dziwne.

– Będziemy tam za jakąś godzinkę. Na tyle wcześnie że bez problemu znajdą dla Ciebie miejsce.

Aktyw skinął głową. Chociaż w takim miejscu będzie skazany jedynie na płytki sen, to i tak brzmiało dobrze. Miałby schronienie przed zmianą pogody oraz pytaniami jakie mogliby zadać mu inni ludzie.

– Dziękuję. – Powiedział z niewprawną grzecznością.

– Nie ma za co, chłopcze. Pewien facet zaproponował mi podwózkę kiedy nie miałem nic poza ubraniami jakie miałem na sobie. Gdyby tego nie zrobił… cóż zapewne nie byłoby mnie tutaj, nie poznałbym swojej żony, nie miałbym dzieci. – Lonnie wskazał laminowane zdjęcie przyklejone do deski rozdzielczej. Aktyw spojrzał pobieżnie na na kobietę w wieku Lonniego, troje dorosłych podobnych do ich obojga i dwoje nastolatków o nieco mniejszym podobieństwie.

– Czy ten człowiek poprosił pana żeby zbierał pan z drogi innych ludzi? – Zapytał Aktyw, po raz pierwszy będąc ciekawym odpowiedzi.

Lonnie roześmiał się głośno i serdecznie sprawiając że kąciki ust Aktywu wygięły się do góry. Potem poklepał się po udzie.

– A w życiu! Sukinsyn chciał żebym obciągnął mu na tylnim siedzeniu a kiedy mu przywaliłem wyrzucił mnie z samochodu w szczerym polu. Tam właśnie znalazła mnie Marie, moja żona, która wtedy jeszcze nie była moją żoną.

– Dlaczego więc…

– Im więcej ludzi takich jak Ty gdzieś podwiozę tym mniej trafi na takich jak on, – wyjaśnił Lonnie spoglądając życzliwie na Aktyw. – Nie wiem czy wtedy czuwał nade mną Bóg, czy po prostu miałem farta. Kiedy robię coś dobrego dla innych sam czuję się dobrze. To wszystko. - Jego słowa były kompletnie niezgodne z wierzeniami i uczynkami Hydry. Ale Aktyw już do niej nie należał. Warto więc było to przemyśleć.

W milczeniu pokonywali następne mile. W końcu Lonnie zmienił bieg i zwolnił zatrzymując ciężarówkę na czerwonym świetle.

– Noclegownia jest na następnym kwartale niestety nie ma tam parkingu więc jeśli mógłbyś wyskoczyć na następnych świa…

– Tak. – Zgodził się Aktyw. Jeśli ciężarówka była pod obserwacją (a on wypatrywał pogoni w bocznym lusterku) na odległość śledzący go mogli w ten sposób przegapić moment w którym wysiądzie. Lonnie okazał się świetnym towarzyszem podróży. – Mogę tak zrobić.

Trzymając się jedną ręką kierownicy Lonnie uniósł pośladek z siedzenia i wyjął znoszony skórzany portfel z tylnej kieszeni spodni. Otworzył go jedną ręką i rozdzielił palcami dwa banknoty dwudziestodolarowe jedną pozostawiając na miejscu. Odłożył portfel na deskę rozdzielczą i wyciągnął pieniądze w kierunku Aktywu.

– Co pan robi? – Zapytał Aktyw. Sam rozważał możliwość okradzenia Lonniego ale postanowił tego nie robić. Pod żebrami poczuł ukłucie czegoś co powiedziało mu, że tak nie można. Nie miał żadnej misji, ani rozkazu, czyniącej to dopuszczalnym.

– Weź te pieniądze.

– Nie.

– Dumny jesteś, co? – Zaśmiał się Lonnie. – Posłuchaj, ja nie oddaję pieniędzy na cele dobroczynne. Daję je ludziom, którzy naprawdę ich potrzebują.

– Ale…

– Bez nich nie zgłodnieję.

Aktyw stwierdził, że głupio będzie nie przyjąć pieniędzy jeśli pomogą mu one uniknąć ryzykownej sytuacji kiedy byłyby potrzebne.

Samochody przed ciężarówką zaczęły zwalniać zatrzymując się na kolejnym skrzyżowaniu.

– Życzę Ci powodzenia chłopcze. – Powiedział Lonnie gładko hamując w kolejce samochodów czekających na zmianę świateł.

– Ja panu też. – Powiedział zaskoczony Aktyw. Otworzył drzwi i wyskoczył z ciężarówki lekko lądując na asfalcie. Pomyślał, że prędzej czy później Lonnie prawdopodobnie trafi na kogoś podobnego do tego kto kiedyś zabrał go z ulicy. W końcu nie był już młody. Nie miałby szans w walce z kimś o wiele mniej niebezpiecznym od Aktywu. Zamknął jednak drzwi ciężarówki i wślizgnął się między zaparkowane samochody. Przez chwilę chciał popatrzeć na odjeżdżającą ciężarówkę Lonniego ale zamiast tego skupił uwagę na swoim otoczeniu i tym czy przypadkiem nikt go nie obserwuje.

* * *

Sprawdził frontowe drzwi noclegowni potem obszedł cały kwartał uliczny i przyjrzał się tylnemu wyjściu oraz zatłoczonemu parkingowi i kilku zaułkom dobrym zarówno do ucieczki jak i zasadzki. Dwa rzędy schodów przeciwpożarowych oferowały dojście na dach. Aktyw wybrał te drugie i spędził następne trzy godziny przyglądając się ruchowi samochodów oraz pieszych przed noclegownią. Wszystko wydawało się wyglądać tak jak opisał to Lonnie.

Kiedy do noclegowni zaczęły schodzić się grupki mężczyzn i kobiet Aktyw przeskoczył na inny dach wyłamał kłódkę w drzwiach prowadzących na najwyższe piętro i wyszedł przez strefę załadunku. Jeszcze raz obszedł cały kwartał a potem skierował się do noclegowni.

Jak tylko przeszedł próg rozejrzał się szukając drzwi i niebezpiecznych stref. Zobaczył jednak długie stoły z ławkami, mrugające świetlówki, czyste linoleum na podłodze i ściany pomalowane wyblakły jasny brąz i zieleń w odcieniu awokado, oraz brak jakichkolwiek kamer. Atyw zaniepokoiła obecność dzieci które zauważył przy stole w jednym kącie sali będącym kącikiem zabaw wyposażonym w lekko zużyte zabawki. Nie trudno było odróżnić pracowników noclegowni od całej reszty. Najbardziej odróżniały ich fryzury. Przysadzisty Latynos w koszuli guayabera luźnych spodniach siedział w kącie sali przyglądając się wszystkim. U jego pasa wisiał paralizator a z szyi zwisała mu legitymacja z odznaką. Aktyw wątpił jednak że mężczyzna stanowił jakąkolwiek ochronę przed napadem ale noclegownia dla bezdomnych nie mogłaby funkcjonować z lepszą ochroną. Ludzie którym pomagali przestaliby się do niej zgłaszać.

– Cześć, jestem Macy. – Przywitała go siedząca za ladą kobieta. Aktyw zdążył już stwierdzić, że nie stanowiła zagrożenia. Miała pięćdziesiąt lat, nadwagę, poprzetykane siwizną kręcone rude włosy, stój świadczący o wygodzie a nie o stylu i kocie okulary na piegowatym nosie a także szczery uśmiech na twarzy. Jej paznokcie były czyste i idealnie przycięte.

Aktyw skinął głową.

– Jesteś tu nowy? – Zapytała. – Cztery razy w tygodniu pracuję tu jako wolontariuszka i nigdy Cię tu nie widziałam.

Aktyw wzruszył ramionami ponownie kiwając głową.

– Cóż, obowiązuje tu tylko kilka reguł. Żadnych narkotyków, alkoholu, kradzieży ani bójek.

– Okej. – Odpowiedział. Był zaskoczony tym, że nie wspomniała o broni. Zastanawiał się ile ludzi kłamie na ten temat. Prawdopodobnie większość. On zdecydowanie. Zresztą to nie broń była problemem. A raczej to do czego się jej używa i co wchodziło w zakres ’zakazu bójek’.

– Jak nas znalazłeś? – Spytała Macy. Aktyw nie poruszył się myśląc o tym czy nie przestraszył jej jego wygląd. Czy czuła bijącą od niego przemoc czającą się tuż pod jego skórą? Mógłby zabić wszystkich w tej sali zanim Latynos sięgnął po swój paralizator, zostawić ich leżących w kałuży krwi niczym zepsute lalki. Na tę myśl przypomniał mu się fragment pokazowej misji szkoleniowej w Rumunii.

Odepchnął od siebie to wspomnienie jak również to, że kiedy misja dobiegła końca sam niemal poprosił o to by wymazano mu ją z pamięci.

– Lonnie. – Odpowiedział najzwięźlej jak mógł.

– Alonzo?

– Kierowca ciężarówki.

– Alonzo Jenkins. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko przywołując go gestem by podszedł bliżej. – Raz w miesiącu przywozi całą ciężarówkę darów, jedzenia, ubrań i czek na dużą sumę. Czasami przywozi też ludzi. Nigdy się nie myli.

Aktyw zmarszczył brwi zastanawiając się co miała na myśli.

– Znajdziemy dla Ciebie łóżko, i prysznic jeśli chesz? Czy potrzebujesz ubrań? I oczywiście kolacji. – Powiedziała Macy wyjęła z pojemnika długopis i podała mu księgę. – Możesz się tutaj wpisać, tylko po to żebyśmy wiedzieli ile łóżek jest już zajętych.

– Potrzebujecie imienia.

– Wybierz jakie chcesz. – Doradziła mu.

Mężczyzna z helcarriera nazwał go Buck i Bucky i powiedział _’Twoje imię brzmi James Buchanan Barnes’_. Na wystawie w Smithsonian były zdjęcia mężczyzny który miał taką samą twarz jak Aktyw. Aktyw nie pamiętał by nim był. Tylko ostatnia misja od ostatniego wymazania pamięci była wyraźna. Wszystko inne było zamazane, we fragmentach które cały czas go zaskakiwały i nie składały się w żaden obraz. Mężczyzna w niebieskim uniformie nie chciał z nim walczyć, powiedział mu żeby zakończył misję a Aktyw się zawahał. Zawahał się słysząc jak powtarza wypowiedziane przez mężczyznę słowa. Potem spadający pojazd drgnął rozpadając się na kawałki i ten drugi mężczyzna poleciał w dół.

Aktyw spadł.

Mężczyzna też.

Ktoś skądś spadł.

On wyskoczył za spadającym mężczyzną.

Wskoczył do rzeki i wyciągnął swój cel na jej brzeg, stał nad nim patrząc jak oddycha a potem zostawił go tam krwawiącego. Zawalił misję wiedząc, że zostanie ukarany.

Nie został ukarany tylko dlatego, że Projekt Insight także uległ zniszczeniu wraz z rozerwanym na części, dymiącym wrakiem Triskelliona.

Podniósł długopis. Jego palce zacisnęły się na tanim plastiku prawie łamiąc go na pół. Był Aktywem. Był najlepszą bronią Hydry. Nie. Odszedł od nich. Dokonał wyboru nie będącego częścią misji.

Blondyn z wiaduktu nazwał go Buckym. Aktyw nie wiedział kim jest Bucky. Czuł okropny ból głowy. Tym coś poszło nie tak przy wymazywaniu pamięci, technicy za bardzo się spieszyli i byli niedokładni. _Ale ja go znałem._ Powiedział patrząc na Pierce’a. Więc wymazali go raz jeszcze.

– Wszystko w porządku, skarbie? – Zapytała Macy.

Aktyw gwałtownie kiwnął głową. Nie pamiętał _Bucky’ego._ Podpisał się imieniem James i dodał sobie nazwisko Green które nie było tak oczywistym przydomkiem jak Smith czy Doe. Poza tym ściany noclegowni były obrzydliwie zielone.

Kilka godzin później był już czystszy, przebrany w darowane ubranie, dwudziestkę od Lonniego schował w bucie w pochwie jednego ze swoich noży. Zdążył też zwymiotować jedzenie, które podano mu na kolację, ale popijał wodę siedząc nad jednym ze starych laptopów będących własnością noclegowni i szukając wszystkiego co media mówiły o wydarzeniach w Waszyngtonie. Potem włamał się do policyjnej oraz federalnej bazy danych poprzez serwery Hydry aby zamaskować swoją obecną lokalizację. Nie pamiętał gdzie się tego nauczył ale umiejętności pojawiły się same kiedy tylko włączył komputer.

Mężczyzna z którym walczył był Kapitanem Ameryką, tym wychwalanym pod niebiosa na wystawie w Smithsonian. Leżał gdzieś zamrożony przez siedemdziesiąt lat a kiedy go odnaleziono i przywrócono do życia to gdzie i jak do tego doszło zostało objęte klauzulą tajności której Aktyw – James, szepnął do siebie tak cicho że nikt by go nie usłyszał, _James_ – nie mógł przełamać bez lepszego komputera. On także przeżył i odnaleziony przez łódź Straży Przybrzeżnej trafił do szpitala według raportów dotyczących upadku TARCZY.

TARCZA została wywrócona do góry nogami, nie tylko zniszczeniem helicarrierów i Triskelliona ale poprzez przeciek ujawniający wszystko co do tej pory było ściśle tajne. Większość informacji dotyczyła także struktur Hydry. Agencja przeżyłaby skutki fizycznego ataku, mieli inne bazy, bardziej rozległe niż kwatera główna na Potomaku. Ale wyciek informacji pokazał jak kompletnie Hydra przeniknęła w szeregi TARCZY i rozpoczął coś w rodzaju wojny domowej między ocalałymi agentami TARCZY, uśpionymi agentami Hydry, oraz szpiegami obu stron rozpierzchniętymi niczym nowotwór bez szans na wyleczenie.

Aktyw starał się wyszukać jak najwięcej informacji używając słów kluczy ale musiał przestać kiedy zaczęły go boleć oczy. Jego złamane programowanie domagało się powrotu do bazy i złożenia meldunku. Tylko przeczucie tego co go czeka oraz myśl o tym że baza Hydry mogła zostać zniszczona sprawiało że mógł walczyć z tym wewnętrznym przymusem. Nie było jednak aż tak źle jak kilka godzin po niedokończonej misji.

Im silniejszy się stawał, im więcej myślał samodzielnie, tym łatwiej było mu z tym walczyć.

Jednak teraz już wiedział, że Hydra nie została zniszczona Porządnie oberwała ale została całkiem spora grupa niedobitków którzy nie zamierzali złożyć broni.

Prędzej czy później zaczną go szukać.

Wyczyścił historię wyszukiwania i zamknął komputer przed powrotem do łóżka które dla niego przeznaczono. Nie mógł zasnąć ale leżenie w łóżku pomogło mu odpocząć.

Rankiem podano na śniadanie gęstą, kleistą owsiankę bez smaku. James zjadł ją ostrożnie i odetchnął z ulgą kiedy jego ciało nie zbuntowało się tak jak po kolacji.

Znowu użył laptopa, szukając wszelkich informacji o Kapitanie Ameryka. Oficjalnie media o nim nie wspominały. James szukał go przez Instagram, Tumblra i Twittera. Ludzie nie mieli dość zdjęć Kapitana Ameryki kiedykolwiek i gdziekolwiek go widzieli. Aktyw przyglądał się nie tylko zdjęciom ale także przedstawionym na nich miejscom i czasom publikacji, a potem użył oprogramowania do rozpoznawania wizualnego aby poznać nazwy miejsc gdzie zostały zrobione zdjęcia. Po trzech godzinach wiedział już, że Kapitan Ameryka przebywał w Nowym Jorku, mieszkał w Wieży Starka i co rano biegał w Central Parku.

Nawet jeśli Aktyw – James, powtórzył sobie, _James_ – chciał go zaczepić, czego nie był do końca pewien, to dawało mu jakieś pole manewru. Włamanie do Wieży Starka nie było niemożliwe ale wymagało sprzętu do którego Aktyw nie miał już dostępu.

Nawet jeśli nie udałoby mu się skontaktować z Kapitanem Ameryką Nowy Jork byłby świetnym miejcem na kryjówkę. Miasto było przeludnione a jego mieszkańcy nauczyli się ignorować siebie nawzajem. Nawet mężczyzna z błyszczącym, metalowym ramieniem mógłby wtopić się w tłum. Jeden James wśród wielu.

Powiedział Macy, że znalazł kogoś kto zgodził się go przygarnąć żeby się nie martwiła kiedy następnego dnia zniknie.


	4. Rozdział 1: Sam (1.4)

  **Sam**

– Słyszałem, że rozwaliłeś Waszyngton. – Oto pierwsze słowa Tony’ego Starka jakie Sam słyszy przez głośniki samochodu. – Czyżby Bruce nie uprzedził Cię, że ludzie tego nie lubią?

Sam uważał się za rozsądnego faceta ale mimo to znajomość z Kapitanem Ameryką nadal go oszałamiała. To że chwilę później poznał Nataszę i to że po kilku dniach oboje pojawili się na progu jego domu było niesamowite i przytłaczające jednocześnie. Ale Iron Man… nawet jego Mama chwaliła Iron Mana co naprawdę wiele znaczyło. A teraz Iron Man jak gdyby nigdy nic dzwonił do Steve’a. Sam przestał się głupkowato uśmiechać i przyjął neutralny wyraz twarzy. _Weź się w garść, Wilson._

Steve był zdecydowanie zbyt spokojny kiedy nie zignorował pytanie.

– Masz dane o które Cię prosiłem? – Zapytał.

– Zawsze jesteś tak okropnie bezpośredni?

Steve nie zareagował.

– Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić że wybierasz się do Nowego Jorku.

– Dlaczego? Urządziłbyś dla mnie przyjęcie powitalne?

– Jesteśmy teraz partnerami w zwalczaniu zła. Oczywiście że wyprawiłbym dla Ciebie przyjęcie. Z szarlotką i czerwonymi, białymi i niebieskimi balonami. \

– Tony. – Mówi Steve i, Sam zauważa kątem oka, pociera twarz.

– Pamiętasz, że ten gość próbował Cię zabić. Prawda?

– Jeśli nie chcesz mi pomóc po prostu mi o tym powiedz…

– Ale jesteś przewrażliwiony. – Przerywa Steve’owi Stark i Samowi wydaje się to prawdziwym westchnięciem a nie okazaniem zniecierpliwienia. – Jarvis stara się zlokalizować Twojego kumpla skrytobójcę. – Zanim Steve miał szansę mu podziękować Stark ciągnął dalej. – A ponieważ to on się tym zajmuje powinieneś wpaść w odwiedziny do wieży. Pepper obrazi się jeśli tego nie zrobisz.

– Pepper? – Zapytał Steve.

– Na pewno ją pamiętasz. To ta piękna kobieta która ze mną mieszka i pilnuje żebym nie narobił sobie obciachu w towarzystwie?

– Wiem, kim jest Pepper. – Steve zdecydowanie przewrócił teraz oczami, nawet jeśli Sam tego nie zauważył. – Po prostu nie znam jej osobiście dlatego nie wiem czemu…

– Może wraz z Coulsonem wymieniali się kartami kolekcjonerskimi. Kto wie. Ja wiem tylko tyle że Pepper chciałaby Cię poznać, to mi wystarczy. Proszę wyobraź sobie że powiedziałem to ostatnie zdanie jej głosem ponieważ właśnie to mi powiedziała kiedy spytałem ją dlaczego chciałaby poznać innego faceta.

Sam poddał się i spojrzał na Steve’a unosząc brwi. Steve wyglądał na poirytowanego i zawstydzonego jednocześnie i Sam zaczął się zastanawiać jak mu się to udało.

– Mamy umówione spotkanie w sprawie wynajmu mieszkania więc może…

– Wynajmu mieszkania? – Zapytał Stark po raz kolejny nie pozwalając Steve’owi dokończyć. – Zaraz, zaraz, jacy „my”?

– Sam i ja musimy gdzieś mieszkać więc – Sarknął Steve.

– Sam i ja? – Z drugiej strony dało się słyszeć dźwięk podobny do gwizdu. – W ogóle ze mną nie rozmawiasz Steven. Zapomniałeś mi się nawet pochwalić że masz dziewczynę.

Sam odkaszlnął.

– Chłopaka? – Zapytał Stark niczego nie przegapiwszy. – Naprawdę długo nie rozmawialiśmy.

– My _nigdy_ nie rozmawiamy. – Steve był naprawdę zirytowany podczas gdy Sam walczył z napadem kaszlu. Nie żeby nie eksperymentował w czasie studiów, ale jeśli chodziło o Steve’a? Dziękuję, ale nie dziękuję. Zależało mu bardziej na jego przyjaźni niż czymkolwiek innym. Sytuacja była i tak wystarczająco skomplikowana.

– Teraz naprawdę zraniłeś moje uczucia. – Starkowi w jakiś sposób naprawdę udało sprzedać manipulację emocjonalną jako uczucie odrzucenia.

– Tony, po prostu daj mi dane o które Cię prosiłem.

– Nawet nas sobie nie przedstawisz?

Sam postanowił zlitować się nad Stevem.

– Sam Wilson. – Powiedział przesuwając głowę w kierunku, jak miał nadzieję, umieszczonego w samochodzie mikrofonu. – To zaszczyt pana poznać Panie Stark.

– Cześć Ikarze. – Powiedział Stark. – Natasha powiedziała, że przydajesz się w ciężkich sytuacjach.

– Naprawdę? – Zapytał Sam czując że się uśmiecha.

– Nie. Próbuję wdać się z Tobą w niezobowiązującą rozmowę. Pepper ciągle mi powtarza że powinienem być milszy dla ludzi.

Uśmiech Sama zniknął.

– Naprawdę tylko dlatego to robisz? – Spytał Steve tonem pełnym sarkazmu. \

– Nie, robię to dlatego żeby zająć Was czymś wystarczająco długo aby udało mi się odwołać Wasze spotkanie w sprawie mieszkania.

– Że, _co_?

– Sam, mój przyjacielu. – Powiedział Stark. – Nie pozwól aby Kapitan Malkotent zmusił Cię do mieszkania w jakiejś dziurze pełnej pluskiew i karaluchów.

– Tony, nie możesz tak po prostu…

– Mieszkania w wieży już na Was czekają. – Przerwał Steve’owi Stark. – Bez żadnych opłat, bezpieczne w razie ataku Hydry albo kogoś innego, obsługa właśnie wymienia pościel w sypialniach więc jeśli chcecie mogą Wam nawet zostawić czekoladki na poduszkach, a poza tym, Ptaszyno, i tak powinieneś wpaść do mnie do wieży żebym mógł zdjąć miarę i zacząć budować Ci nowe skrzydła. Z tego co wiem te których używałeś ostatnio zostały niedawno podcięte.

Tony Stark zaproponował żeby u niego zamieszkali i że zbuduje Samowi nowe skrzydła? Sam chciał się uszczypnąć.

– Tony, mówię poważnie, nie możesz tak po prostu…

– Słucham Cię Jarvis? Problemy z połączeniem? Coś przerywa? Może to dlatego, że Kapitan Rogers ciągle nie chce używać swojego Starkphona.

Sam z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech.

– Nie możesz tak po prostu po mnie jeździć… – Powiedział Steve splatając ramiona na piersi i unosząc podbródek.

Sam tylko potrząsnął głową i zmienił pas jadąc w kierunku Stark Tower. Lubil Steve’a, naprawdę. Ale jego duma powoli stawała się nudna. A poza tym, Iron Man właśnie zaprosił ich do swojej wieży! Jeśli Steve chciał być idiotą, proszę bardzo, ale Sam nim nie był.

– Rób co chcesz Steve, ale ja nie zamierzam mieszkać w jakimś obskurnym hotelu szukając mieszkania, tracąc przy tym czas i pieniądze które moglibyśmy wykorzystać na dalsze poszukiwania Zimowego Żołnierza, szczególnie jeśli ktoś zaoferował nam zakwaterowanie. Chcesz być idiotą? Proszę bardzo. Karaluchy pod poduchy.

– Wy dwaj naprawdę jesteście parą, prawda? – Zapytał Stark.

– Nie! – Zaprzeczyli jednocześnie Steve i Sam.

– Szkoda. Stwierdził Stark. – Może wyluzowałby po porządnym byzkanku. W każdym razie, lubię Cię Sam. Przydałby mi się ktoś kto może opowiedzieć mi mniej ocenzurowaną wersję historii z Zimowym Żołnierzem. A poza tym Avengersi potrzebują wsparcia odkąd Natasha wyjechała żeby się odnaleźć, Thor jest poza zasięgiem a Clint zaginął.

– Clint zaginął? – Steve spiął się na siedzeniu pasażera. \

– Opowiedziałbym Ci o tym ale żeby to usłyszeć musisz tu być. Ponieważ, dobry Boże, to połączenie jest do bani.

– Czas i miejsce. – Powiedział Sam zanim Steve znowu zacznąłby narzekać.

\--Zostało Wam jeszcze jakieś dwadzieścia pięć minut drogi, powiedz obsłudze żeby zabrała Twoje rzeczy na piętnaste piętro. A jeśli uda Ci się przyciągnąć tutaj naszego bohatera zrobię Ci zapasową parę skrzydeł.

Połączenie gwałtownie się urwało oszałamiając Sama. Napił się coli którą kupił na stacji benzynowej gdzie zatrzymali się by zatankować.

– Zawsze taki jest? – Zapytał.

Steve opadł na oparcie fotela i przeczesał palcami włosy.

– Nie znam go zbyt długo ale jeśli jest podobny do ojca? To, dobry Boże, niestety tak.

 


End file.
